Historically, natural grass has not been used in the environment of a domed or closed stadium. However, the capability to grow grass indoors through the winter season is in great demand due to the popularity of covered driving ranges. Such golf facilities answer the need for winter golf practice and play for golfers trapped in northern climates. The present invention is directed to a totally integrated indoor golf facility that utilizes natural grass and provides for the proper maintenance thereof.